The Internet has become an increasingly dominant platform for the publication of electronic content, for both the media and the general population. At the same time, enabling users to interact with such published electronic content has become an increasingly important feature for online services, such as social networks, to implement.
Given the abundance of user feedback provided by users who consume electronic content, users often struggle to view user feedback in an efficient manner.